


the ship that launch'd a thousand fics

by phae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Meta Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Ode to C/C, a la Marlowe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ship that launch'd a thousand fics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that post of the 47 seconds in Thor crossing my dash again and again the past few days, and based on that bit in Christopher Marlowe's _[Doctor Faustus](http://allpoetry.com/poem/8460251-The-Face-That-Launchd-A-Thousand-Ships-by-Christopher-Marlowe)_. But mostly just that opening line.

_Is this the ship that launch’d a thousand fics_

_And raised a crack pairing to semi-noterity?_  

_No Coulson! We will bring you back in fanfic_

_And tag until #coulsonlives is canon._  

_Aw, Clint, no. Stop making bad life choices._  

_You need a hug, and so does Coulson._

_You should totally hug each other._  

_You two are Meant To Be, my OTP._  

_It’s too bad you never interact on screen,_  

_But I suppose all that UST_  

_Would be too much for fangirls to handle._  

_Instead, we shall speculate on how you met:_  

_Phil, did you shoot Clint in the leg?_  

_Did aliens make you guys do it?_

_Will you pretend to be married for an op,_  

_And then fall for each other for real?_  

_Do the BroTPs need to get involved_  

_And break the endless cycle of pining?_  

_Is it ClintCoulson, BowTie or ShieldHusbands?_  

_I like Phlint: add spark, the flames'll warm your heart._


End file.
